


get me up get me out (of my mind)

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (or lack thereof), Erections, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Phil's having some issues, and Dan is a super understanding (but secretly still horny) boyfriend.





	get me up get me out (of my mind)

"Okay," Phil says, bracing his hands on the bathroom countertop and looking down at his dick, soft between his thighs. "We can do this." 

"If you need a pep talk yourself before sex, we probably shouldn't be having sex," Dan says. 

Phil shrieks and jumps back, even though the voice came from behind him. "Dan!" 

"What?" Dan looks him up and down. "Nothing new there." 

"Yeah, but you're dressed! And I'm not!" 

Dan's mouth twitches with a smirk. "Which doesn't change the number of times I've seen you naked." 

"I hate you," Phil scowls, grabbing a towel to tuck around his waist. 

*

"You're just stressed," Dan says, following Phil from the bathroom out into the bedroom. "You know that's all it is, right?" 

Phil has - focus issues. He's not like Dan, able to jump from thing to thing to thing from one second to the next. When something is on his mind, it stays on his mind and it won't leave, no matter how much Phil wants to to. 

No matter how naked Dan is. No matter what noises he makes. No matter - 

"Argh," Phil's frustration escapes him in the sound of a grunt. He pulls open the drawer they keep their pants in, and grabs a pair between his fingertips. They're probably not having sex right now, might as well put some clothes back on.

Dan's watching as he lets the towel drop and pulls them up his legs, reaching down to adjust his dick. 

His stupid, easily distracted dick. 

"I know." Dan gives him a sympathetic shoulder squeeze. "There's just a lot of stuff going on, and I know you're handling most of the heavy stuff. I know you do that so I don't have to." 

Heavy stuff: money, millions of dollars. Venues that won't cooperate. Fans clamoring for information, unrest building. Tour dates that aren't selling as well as they should be. Knowing that he and Dan have to be the first to take the hit if this fails, that other people's livelihoods depend on it. 

The fact that this success isn't as guaranteed as last time. The fact that if they don't walk away from this with the profit they need, they'll have to start sacrificing future plans. And - those future plans themselves, looming closer and closer with an exciting kind of queasiness. He wants it, he wants forever with Dan - it's just... _scary_. 

"You know it doesn't, like, bother me?" Dan says. 

"I know," Phil says, and he does. "But it bothers me." 

"Your self worth isn't located in your penis," Dan says. 

"I _know_ ," Phil says, because really - he _does_. Also, he really wants Dan to stop talking about his penis.

"And it's not like I've never had that issue. We didn't have sex the whole month I was on that high dosage of antidepressants. I couldn't have gotten it up if the entire male Marvel cast were oil wrestling directly on top of me." Dan flops back down onto the bed, shrugging as he says it. He holds his arms out in the universal signal for 'give me a fucking cuddle, please.' 

"That was different," Phil says and crawls onto the bed beside to him, because he'll never turn down a good cuddle. 

"How?" Dan asks. 

"It was - you know. The medicine, you just needed to sort it out right." Phil sinks his teeth into his bottom lip. "I could take something. You know, for my - problem." 

Dan starts to stroke his fingers over Phil's bare back. It feels ticklish, and nice. "If that had been the right dosage to sort out all my head stuff, and I'd kept on not being able to get hard, would you have wanted me to take something else just so we could have sex?" 

Phil frowns. "Not unless you wanted to." 

"Because?" 

Phil feels his face go hot. This cuddle was a trick, a temptation into a false sense of security. "Because sex isn't more important than you managing your head stuff."

"Right." Dan apparently can't _not_ sound smug. 

"Never mind," Phil says. "Forget I said anything." 

* 

"Diarrhea, dizziness, flushing, headache, heartburn, mild temporary vision changes, blurred vision, sensitivity to light, stuffy nose, upset stomach-" 

Phil groans, rolling away from the invasive noise. His face finds the back of the sofa and he smashes his face against it as if through willpower he can merge into the fabric. "What? Shut up," he says, voice muffled. 

"While you were napping," Dan says, "I was researching. And let me tell you, mate, Viagra doesn't seem all that fun from what this is saying." 

If Phil could get away with actually covering his ears, he would. "I hate you," he says, only the fifth or sixth time that day. They usually hit double digits by the end of the week. 

"And we both know that you'd be the case that gets every single side effect, because for some reason you got the cocktail of Lester genes that want to challenge Darwinism." 

Phil sits up, mourning his interrupted nap. He unfolds his legs from over Dan's lap and yawns into his hand. "I really, really hate you." 

*

"Do you still hate me?" Dan asks. "Because you should let me try something." 

They're in bed, clothes off, kissing lazily. It's a nice feeling, and Phil's itching under his skin for it to really go somewhere. 

"I always hate you," Phil says, kissing down Dan's neck. Dan shivers deliciously, fingers clutching at Phil's thigh and hitching it between his own. "What?" 

"Mm, let me - hold on." Dan wiggles away, using some kind of impossible balancing move to bend down without falling over. They keep sex stuff in a box under the bed, so Phil isn't surprised to see Dan pull it out. He is surprised to see a second smaller box on top of it. "I got something earlier." 

"What - when?" Phil asks, bewildered. 

"Two hour delivery," Dan says. 

"Sex isn't important," Phil points out. "But you had something rush delivered so we could try it immediately?" 

Dan flushes. "Wait, that's not-" 

Phil laughs. "Shut up. What is it?" 

"I tested it and washed it while you were taking that phone meeting." 

"You said the quinoa wasn't agreeing with your stomach!" Phil glares. "You made me take that call by myself so you could... oh. " 

Dan holds up a vibrator. It looks different than some of the ones they've had before, but not drastically so. It's thinner, slender with a curve near the tapered tip. Phil already knows Dan would never pick it out for himself. 

He doesn't have complete faith that this will work, but the idea of Dan shopping and buying something like this just for Phil has him thickening slightly. Dan reaches down and curls his fingers around Phil's still mostly soft length and squeezes slightly, like he's giving it a friendly little hug of encouragement with his fingers. 

"How is that different than any of the other ones we've used?" Phil asks. 

Dan shrugs. "Fuck if I know. But you'll let me? I mean, I can probably get you off with it even if you don't get hard." 

Phil frowns. "What about you?" 

"Don't worry about me." Dan's grin deepens his dimples. "I'm just gonna fuck you after." 

*

Phil's sweating, writhing his hips like he's trying to escape the way Dan is gently sliding the massager in and out, not leaving it in one spot yet. 

Dan was right. He doesn't need to be hard for this - 

But he is. 

He's so, so fucking hard and if he could scrape enough brain cells together for coherent thought he'd probably just acknowledge that the excitement of something new has entirely distracted him from all the anxieties that have been cockblocking him for weeks now. 

He can't think of that, though. He can't think of anything but the weird almost full bladder feeling putting pressure on his pelvis, the way it almost doesn't feel like pleasure but he's so greedy for more. He can feel it everywhere, thighs and balls and his dick - which Dan doesn't touched once, and Phil's hasn't either. He's afraid to, afraid it'll break the spell, and he thinks maybe Dan knows that, but it means that he's been rock hard and twitching and dribbling onto his own belly for the past ten minutes. He doesn't even get erections like this anymore, hasn't since he was a teenager. 

He won't last another ten minutes, he's sure. It doesn't matter that Dan hasn't changed the pace or that it's actually fairly slow anyway, it's building all on it's own. His fingers clench at the pillow under him and he turns his head to the side and moans, a lower deeper noise than he normally makes in bed. 

"Fuck," Dan says, rubbing his free hand up and down Phil's thigh. He's hard too, bobbing between his thighs. He sounds giddy. "We're doing this again, okay? We're doing this like, every fucking night." 

Phil laughs. He feels delirious. He couldn't handle this every night, isn't sure it would feel the same even if he tried. He hasn't so much as had a shower wank in a week, hasn't had sex in at least two. But the combination of built up tension and sensations he's never felt before and all Dan's attention right on him is staggering. 

"What does it feel like?" Dan asks. "You look amazing." 

He'd make a joke, if he could. But when he opens his mouth all that comes out at first is another low moan, before he can manage words. "Like I'm about to come. But like I've been about to come for forever." 

It's not like this when Dan fucks him. He loves when Dan fucks him - but he doesn't come from it, and they've used toys on each other before but the bluntness of a dildo has never felt like this either. 

"Ah, _ah_ -" Phil pants, and he can't control it all. There's no warning Dan, there's no trying to step back from the edge. It just happens, so intense he loses his voice completely to the rush of exhilarating heat and come shooting out. Dan only touches him then to stroke him through it, and the sensation of fingers on him for the first time since he got hard almost feels like a second orgasm. He sucks in his stomach and his shoulders lift off the bed. 

"Fuck, fuck-" Dan says, and Phil feels him take the massager out but he's still got his eyes shut. He doesn't see Dan with the lube, but he can hear the slick noises and he's not entirely sure his orgasm is even done yet but it may just be that he can't feel his limbs at all. 

He can feel Dan, though, pushing in and it's definitely, definitely a good thing that Dan isn't hitting his prostate because Phil is not actually sure that wouldn't kill him right now. He reaches for Dan's hands and tugs until Dan is in closer, curled over and hunching into Phil's body. They're both a sweaty mess and there's come between them but Dan doesn't care and Phil's whole body feels like spaghetti, like a cooked pasta person whose only purpose in life right now is for Dan to fuck the ever loving hell out of. 

Which he's doing. Gold star for fucking, Phil thinks, possibly delirious. He whispers it, because Dan should know. "Gold star for fucking." 

Dan's laugh sounds almost like pain. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna come." 

Phil clenches his fingers in Dan's hair and tugs. It's effective, Dan's face scrunching into Phil's neck and his hips shoving hard against Phil's ass. And oh - oh, suddenly Phil can feel that, Dan's hitting it in a way that Phil almost feels like could lead to something if Dan kept going. 

Unfortunately for the distant potential of a second orgasm, Dan is definitely not going to keep going. That's alright, Phil thinks. His mum would be awfully mad if he died from sex that was too good and she had to come up with a lie for all the family to hear.

* 

"Um." Dan's regaining his breath. "So, that was good? Proved your virility? Fragile male ego intact?" 

"Mmm." Phil is actually not sure he's ever felt so relaxed in his life. "I still hate you. But yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Because Dann challenged me, and I love a challenge. Go read their fic: [up up up for the good show](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13423533s)


End file.
